While there are many designs for animal beds, these designs have basically fallen into two broad categories. The first design category provides a rigid platform which is supported on the ground, floor or other surface. Such a design is exemplified in the traditional basket on the floor. For the animal's comfort, a pillow is often placed in the basket.
This first design category presents several problems. One problem is that the animal is positioned adjacent the ground or floor, thereby exposing the animal to drafts, as well as, the cold and often damp ground. Condensation is often created by the difference in temperature between the animal's body and the colder ground, causing molding and eventually rotting. The problem is well known, and many attempts have been made to remedy the problem including the designs of the second category.
The second design category addresses the problem by moving the animal up, off of the ground. This category is exemplified by designs which suspend a flexible support member from a frame. The animal sits or sleeps on the flexible sheet, which is usually made from a cloth material such as canvas. This category of design presents other well recognized problems. One problem is the lack of uniform support provided by the flexible sheet. The many attempts which have been made to address this problem mostly take the form of tensioning the flexible sheet. This is not a practical solution since the force required to maintain the flexible sheet substantially flat is so great. Even at high tension the flexible sheet will move under the weight of the animal, which will scare most animals. Another problem of these suspended designs is that the load is not evenly distributed by the flexible sheet to the cross members. A related problem is the lack of stability induced by the uneven load distribution.